Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, body-mounted or wearable computers that provide near-eye displays, and other types of devices are available to provide information to users and to facilitate user interaction with information.
In one example, a computing device provides information to a user on a display element thereof. The information may include a media item, such as an image or a video. Illustratively, the media item may include a webpage that can be adjusted to a particular zoom or magnification to provide sufficient detail to the user. However, at the particular zoom or magnification, the webpage may be too large to fit entirely on the display element. Thus, the display element may provide a view of only a portion of the media item. Typically, the view can be navigated or moved throughout the media item to view different portions thereof.
The computing device may also provide a user interface to interact with the information. Such user interface may include a graphical user interface that is displayed on the display element. For example, when viewing a webpage using an Internet browser, various menu items can always be displayed at a top portion of a window. Further, a user may be able to utilize an input device to command the display element to provide menu items, such as by directing a cursor over the information using a mouse and “right-clicking” the mouse.
The above general examples for providing information to users and facilitating user interaction with information are well-known and useful. However, developments and changes in providing information and user interaction with information have also been contemplated.
The present disclosure is directed generally to systems, methods, program instructions, etc., for providing information to a user and facilitating user interaction with information in a manner that is generally intelligent, efficient, intuitive, unobtrusive, and/or to provide different options to a user.